An alumina-chrome refractory brick composition has been prepared by the prior art which contains the following composition:
Tabular Alumina 65-90% Calcined Alumina 0-10% Chromic Oxide (-325 mesh) 1-25%
Such a product has been useful as refractory brick composition for use in the ferrous and non-ferrous industries. Although this prior art refractory product possesses high strength, it is desirable to produce a refractory composition which has a higher modulus of rupture at both ambient and high temperatures.